pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumiose Conference
The Lumiose Conference is the championship competition in the Kalos League, which is held in Lumiose City. Competition Opening ceremonies The opening ceremony consists of two women releasing multiple Fletchling from a large-sized Poké Ball and Champion Diantha welcoming the competing Trainers. Rounds Preliminary rounds The preliminary rounds consist of three-on-three matches with random match-ups decided by a computer. When all three Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle by a referee, the Trainer is knocked out of the tournament. In the first round, the 64 competing Trainers are reduced to 32 Trainers. This continues with each round until there are only eight competitors left for the quarter-finals. Quarter-finals The quarter-finals begin when only eight Trainers remain out of the 64 competing Trainers. The quarter-finals consist of three-on-three matches, identical to the match set up in the preliminary rounds. When all three Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle by a referee, the Trainer is eliminated. The four winning Trainers will move on to the semi-finals. Semi-finals The semi-finals consist of Full Battles. When three Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle, both Trainers take a short break while the battlefield is changed. When all six Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle by a referee, the Trainer is eliminated. The two winning Trainers will move on to face each other in the finals. Finals The finals consist of a Full Battle, just like the semi-finals. When three Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle, both Trainers take a short break while the battlefield is changed. When all six Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle by a referee, the Trainer loses, and their opponent is declared the winner of the Lumiose Conference. Known Trainers competing in the Lumiose Conference *Alain: Winner *Ash Ketchum: Runner-Up *Sawyer: Top 4 *Remo: Top 4 *Tierno: Top 8 *Astrid: Top 8 *Titus: Top 64 *Trevor: Top 64 Trivia * The Lumiose Conference was the first League Conference to use themed battlefields other than the traditional Water, Grass, Ice, and Rock fields. * With the exception of Ash, all named participants seen battling in the Lumiose Conference used at least one Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. * All three of the starter-exclusive Hyper Beam variants—Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, and Hydro Cannon—were seen during the conference. * This is the first Pokémon League Conference to be held in a city with a Gym and to have Full Battles start only at the semifinals. * The Lumiose Conference's location may be a reference to the ending of Pokémon X and Y, where a parade is held in Lumiose City after the player becomes the Champion. * Trainers from the Vertress Conference were shown on the scoreboard for the preliminary battles. * This is the first Pokémon League Conference, where Ash makes it to the finals, followed by the Manalo Conference. * This is the only Pokémon League Conference in which Ash is the runner-up. Category:Pokémon competitions Category:Pokémon League Category:Pokémon League Conferences